The background description provided herein is solely for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the illustrative embodiments of the disclosure. Aspects of the background description are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the claimed subject matter.
Paddle boarding is a sport which is becoming increasingly popular in the United States and around the world. Paddle boarding involves the use of an elongated paddleboard which floats on the surface of a body of water. A user typically stands on the paddleboard and works a paddle to propel the board along the surface of the water. After prolonged periods of use, however, the user may become tired of standing.
Accordingly, paddleboard seat assemblies which enable a user of a paddleboard to comfortably sit while paddling a paddleboard on a water body are desirable.